


The Girls wanna know!

by Storyflight



Series: Rantaro X Kirumi Week """2018""" [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Conversations, Crushes, Friendship, It’s not really mentioned but there is Ikuzono and Namamiki, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Other, Secret Crush, background Sonia x Peko, gal pals, just girls hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Kirumi joins the Girl’s night hosted by Ibuki, some of them ask about a certain someone
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Tojo Kirumi, Tojo Kirumi & Pekoyama Peko, Tojo Kirumi & Sonia Nevermind
Series: Rantaro X Kirumi Week """2018""" [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148699
Kudos: 11





	The Girls wanna know!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this is February, and just never posted it, here u go Amatojo nation...all five of us

“Master Nevermind, am I doing alright...?”

“Better than ever!” Sonia chirps and applies another layer of eyeliner on her left eye. There is no point in applying makeup on an eye covered by her bangs, until Peko suggests that they should move it. 

It’s around three in the morning and Kirumi is with the girls in the Jabberwock dorms. She only came to see if they needed any help with their sleepover, only to be a part of it minutes later. Most had their own thing going on; Mahiru took pictures of the event, Ibuki played music she recorded a couple of months ago, Hiyoko made fun of Mikan and Chiaki, and Akane ate all of the food here.

Celestia, Mukuro, Sayaka, and Junko from the havoc dorms crashed the party an hour ago. It’s not a whole girl’s night out with Kirumi being the only one from her class _and_ dormitory.

“Wow! You look even prettier than before! Who knew that was possible!” Sonia squeals. Peko nods and gives her a thumbs up.

“I wasn’t pretty to begin with…” she’s just an average looking maid. Maybe the one thing that’s different than most maids is the spider web pattern on her attire. Other than that, she would sound like Tsumugi and call herself plain. 

“Pffft! Nonsense!” Junko chimed in, “I know a pretty girl when I see on, and you would make a totally good model! I mean, you have a nice body, tall as hell, and all elegant and shit”

“...Please don’t talk about me in such a light. I’m a maid...that’s it”

“But Enoshima has a point...you are really pretty…” Peko brushes some of Kirumi’s bangs back and leaves a couple of strands on the side, it’s not enough to cover her face. “Give yourself some credit”

Sonia pulls out a mirror for Kirumi. Her reflection...it’s hard to believe that this was Kirumi. There isn’t much of a change, but seeing both of her eyes like this felt a little off. Sonia didn’t apply too much makeup, only very sharp eyeliner (very sharp, so precise and pointy right at the end. One would believe she used a knife with how good it looks) and black lipstick. Wow, that is a good look on her, she never thought about putting it on before. Her hair is the same besides her long bangs which were pushed back, it gave the illusion that her hair was a little longer than normal.

“Ah…” was all she could say. 

“Goth rights” Peko jokes, “But you do look really nice”

“This Gambler goth has to agree, I’m sure you-know-who would love it”

“You...you know who?” She shuffles her hands in her lap anxiously. Celestia better not be trying to tease her about _that._

“You’re not dumb, I was talking about the green fellow, Amami!”

Oh, she was. “W-What about them?” She’s trying to keep her cool, but it’s hard when you start developing a crush on the Adventurer. She’s patiently waiting for it to blow over. “Why them? Why not...I don’t know, someone else other than them?”

Sayaka raises an eyebrow. “Oh! You have a crush on them, don’t you!”

“C-CRUSH? Kirumi-chan has her eyes on Ibuki’s best buddy?!” Ibuki plops on the ground next to her girlfriend Mahiru. “Ooooh, this is making her heart go DA-DUM with joy! Ibuki should write a song about it!”

“That’s kinda sweet” Mukuro grins, “What Mioda said, and your crush”

“L-Listen...they...they are only a friend, that’s it” she waves her hands in front of her, “I will admit that they’re...appealing to the eye, and kind…nice to be around, b-but in a friendly way”

Sonia pouts. “Come on! Admit that they’re cute!”

“Anyone with eyes can agree” Mahiru adds in

They’re very cute. Everytime she sees that proud smile of theirs her heart skips a beat. Kirumi would _never ever_ say this out loud, but Rantaro is….uh...very hot. “...I suppose so”

Several girls started to squeal. This feels like a scene from an old teen movie. “This is the first time she called someone cute!” Sonia sounds like a proud mother, “She’s growing up so fast…”

The photographer has her hands on her chest. “You two would make the cutest couple!”

“P-Please...I only said they were-“

“And they’ve been acting weird around you, right?” Junko asks, “Cause I’m sure they like, totally cannot think straight around you”

“Pfft!” Ibuki chuckles, “Straight”

There is one time Rantaro tried to lean on a door and crashed on the ground. Another moment was when they went on rambling and then had this innocent puppy look right after. The one that seals the deal was when they were leaving Kaito’s grandparents house and walked straight into a sliding glass door. “They have their moments…”

“Don’t you like their piercings?” It’s Peko’s turn to ask a question and she smirks mischievously.

Peko knows, _only Peko_ knows that she has a crush on Rantaro. The only reason she knows is because they talked about their liking towards both Sonia and Rantaro. Unlike herself, Peko expresses her feelings and now with the princess. “Once again, the piercings are a nice look on them” She adores their piercings so much. Might not be the most professional thought, but she couldn’t help it. Something about their jewelry only makes her like them more. Rantaro would look amazing with a tongue piercing, she believes.

“What’s your favourite colour” Chiaki quickly asks

“...I like green”

“I cracked the code”

“Hold o-“

“Just admit that you have an insane crush on them!” Akane shouts. 

Hiyoko sticks her tongue out. “You two would look like an old married couple! But a better couple than Tsumiki and Nanami”

“W-W-We aren’t a couple!”

“I-I...I—“ there’s no point in lying and they wouldn’t tell Rantaro either. Even Ibuki, who is known for being very...Ibuki, would keep secrets. Hiyoko even has a pretty kind heart, deep under her rude attitude. “...I give up. I do kind of like-“

“Sonia! Akane!” The door swings open, “I brought the– wooooah, hello! There’s a lot”

Thank goodness Kirumi stopped talking when the door opened. The arrival held a box of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and another with ham and cheese sliders. This person was _Rantaro,_ this had to be planned. Curse you, Sonia

They scan the room and said hi to everyone around. They place the food on the desk and give Chiaki a little high five. There’s a small hug from Mahiru, a fist bump for Ibuki, a wave for Mukuro, and a headpat for Sonia. Before they reached over to Peko, their bright eyes caught sight of Kirumi.

_Oh no._

“Hi…”

“...oh damn” they wheezed. Ibuki holds back a laugh from their comment.

“Something the matter?”

“No...nothing! I-It’s just...uh…” they kneeled down to her level and chuckles. Blush grew so bright on their face that all of their freckles appeared and the goofy smile is here to stay. Fuck, Kirumi needs to look away, they’re just so... _damn it!_

“Kiwi, you look beautiful”

“OH MY GOSH! KIWI?! THAT'S SO!! AAAAAWWWW!” Sayaka squeals.

“I mean! You already look beautiful! It’s just, this look is really nice on you too! The eyeliner looks so deadly and the black lipstick fits your aesthetic so well! Hey, a-a-are your nails painted? I-I-I could do that…”

_Is that why Sonia refused to paint my nails?! Was this planned after I joined them?_ She glares at the princess, who admits her defeat with a sheepish smile.

“Only if the others are okay with it” Kirumi could barely speak with how Rantaro is staring at her. “I don’t mind”

“So we are letting a boy join us?!” Junko scoffs.

Rantaro raises an eyebrow, “I’m not a boy?”

“Oh! Didn’t know! Anyway, Amami can totes stay”

“Same, solidarity” Chiaki raises one hand.

“A-Amami is n-nice!”

“IBUKI APPROVES!”

“Then I guess it’s settled that most agree” Mahiru places her hands on her hips, “I’ll speak for Akane since she’s eating, but I’m sure she is okay with it! They brought the food anyway”

“I didn’t expect so many girls to be here, haha! Sorry to intrude like this, but I feel welcomed” they received the nail kit from Sonia and shook the black polish. “I don’t mind doing everyone else’s nails! I can clip them too, but I’m sure many of you have short nails”

“Was...that supposed to be suggestive” Mukuro narrows her eyes, “That’s not like you”

“...I was only making an observation, but the fact that _you_ thought it was dirty says a lot”

“Ehehe, they know what’s up” Ibuki snickers.

Kirumi ignores the comment. She’s a little focused on Rantaro’s carefree smile and joyous eyes to be upset. They began to clean her nails while everyone went off to their own thing once more. Peko and Sonia smirks at Kirumi, then went on with their new activity.

While Rantaro began the nail painting, Peko unbraids her hair and lets it loose. Sonia almost screams from the sigh of it, serves her right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes if you’re here you noticed that I am posting things from a ship week two years ago.
> 
> This said ship week is coming back :) here is the link about it
> 
> [Haha I clown](https://spidercompass.tumblr.com/post/628535066627276800/thank-you-so-much-for-your-interest-boost-for%E2%80%9D%20rel=)
> 
> I wanna finally finish this one before posting the rest, so get ready.


End file.
